Kokoro no Kizu
by KaguraSerenityOgata88
Summary: They say that time heals all wounds. This may be true in some senses but what about wounds of the heart? Especially those of Seto Kaiba. What can heal his heart? Who can heal his heart? Warning: 1 chapter is filled with spoilers


The first chapter is a reenactment of the last episode of the second series of Yu-Gi-Oh. Warning: Filled with spoilers! Don't read if you haven't seen the end of Yu-Gi-Oh or if you do not want the ending to be spoiled for you.

**Please Read This:** There are some mp3s I'm looking for. Out of the goodness of your heart or if you like the story please email them to me at If you want we can even make a trade. Just tell me what you want. The mp3s are **Shuffle – karaoke/instrumental/off-vocal and Ano hi no gogo – karaoke/instrumental/off vocal. **Whatever you want to call it. Please help me out. Oh and please review. I love hearing from you guys.

* * *

"I have to go back to ancient Egypt, Yugi."

"I know."

"I want to thank you for all you've done for me. You've shown me what friendship is and I'll always carry that in my heart. You've given me so much to live for, so much to be grateful for and I swear I'll never forget you. I promise to be a fine king. A king that would make you proud." Yami said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I already am. I'll never forget you either, pharaoh. It's been a real trip, all of it. From the time I put together the puzzle to our final duel, sometimes I can hardly believe it's reality." Yugi's voice started to break. "You are one of the best friends I ever had." He said as he ran up and hugged him. "Even though we part now, I know we'll meet again. It's destiny. Fate had thrown us together for a reason."

Yami laughed but even so he still had a sad expression on his face. "I hate leaving you behind but I know you're alone and that makes me happy. Look at all the wonderful friends you have. Joey…Tea…Tristan…they will always be by your side. I have such wonderful memories with all of you."

Yugi shot a look at them and smiled. "Yeah…" Tears ran down his face.

"But you know, Yugi, there is one thing I want you to do for me" he looked back at Seto Kaiba who had a angry glare as usual and Kaiba made a hostile grunt when their gazes met. This caused Yami to laugh. "I want you to be with the one that your heart truly desires." He wiped away Yugi's tears.

"Huh?"

"Find love, Yugi. Find it with the person you have fallen in love with and maybe you can save that person from the evil that eats away at the heart. Help that person find the happiness, the joy that was taken away at such a young age, the type of joy only your love can bring."

"What are you talking about, Yami?"

Yami closed his eyes "You can't fool me. We've inhabited the same body for so long. I've felt your feelings and you've felt mine. I know what's in heart. Someday, I hope you know what's in your heart too." With that Yami turned around and walked through the stone doors, into the blinding light leaving Yugi in a daze. As he walked through the doors, he raised his right arm and put a thumbs-up sign on his right hand. He clothes suddenly transformed into the clothes of the pharaoh and then the stone doors closed solemnly behind him. Yugi was half puzzled, half surprised by what he said.

"And there he goes, folks. Just like that, he's gone. What a guy. He's really changed our lives. Damn it all, I don't think I can go back to the peace and quiet of everyday life." Joey stated.

"You're right, Joey. He saved the world and he changed our lives. Nothing will ever be the same again." Tristan smiled.

"All right, you geeks!" Seto Kaiba had had enough. "Sentimentalism time with the dweeb squad is being cut short. I'm outta here!"

"Hey! Watch it, moneybags! Just because we're in a Egyptian tomb doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Kaiba just gave Joey a cold smirk in response. "Dammit, I'm hungry and bored."

"How's this for excitement, ya fathead?" Tristan hit him over the head.

"Wait for me, big brother." Mokuba followed Kaiba. "You guys better follow me if you want a ride home."

"What you say, Tristan?" Joey pulled him into a headlock. "What was that for, idiot!"

"Mind keeping it down, mutt? Use common sense for a change. We're in an ancient temple. What if your voice makes the whole place cave in?"

"What! You jerk! Did you just call me a mutt?"

"There's no other word for you, is there?"

Tea sighed. "Come on, Joey. We're lucky he's even giving us a ride. Don't push it."

"I don't care. I'll kill him."

Marik laughed. "So tell me, is there a ever a time Kaiba's in a **good** mood?"

"Never," Duke replied. "You'd think he has a hernia or something. Someone definitely needs Viagra."

"I wouldn't say that." Bakura spoke up. "I just think he likes to act paranoid, eh Kaiba?" Kaiba didn't answer he just sort of gave an annoyed growl.

Ishizu noticed that Yugi was lagging behind. "Anything wrong, you're really quiet."

"No, nothing's wrong" he replied.

"Are you sure?" Solomon Moutou inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about." Yugi replied. _I wonder what he meant. Will I ever know? Find love? With who? Will I ever see him again?_ He sighed. _I didn't want to attack him. I didn't want to attack him if it meant losing him forever. Yet I had to win the duel and now he's gone. What do I do now, now that I don't have the puzzle?_

Odion looked apprehensive. He turned around and gasped. "Master Marik…You all better see this…"

The millennium symbol glowed on the closed stone doors and the whole place began to rumble. Pieces of the columns started breaking and debris was falling from the ceiling. The tablet that held the seven millennium items broke and plummeted to the unknown below. "Everyone! Start running! This place is going down!" Mokuba shouted. They all started to run, columns and blocks falling behind them. "Hurry!"

The spirit of Shadi appeared out of nowhere as if to guide them out of the temple. As soon as they made their way out the whole place collapsed.

* * *

That's it for now. That's a lot shorter than what I usually write, you should see my other stories. The reason for this is because I'm trying to add some fiction into what really happened on the last episode while trying to keep some of the original situation in there so forgive me. I promise the next chapter will be really long and I'll update soon so stay tuned. **Do not flame me for the wrong reason: What I mean is I hate Yugi and Seto pairings as much as the next person, believe me I do. My friends say I should start an anti seto/yugi shrine. What I am trying to do is write one just to see if I can. I hate judging something without knowing anything about it. Who knows? I may actually start to like writing yugi/seto fics or at least I may begin to understand why people love them so much. If you have to flame me, flame me because the story sucks or something like that. Not because you hate the pairing, ok? Constructive critism is always welcome. Review please. Bye.**


End file.
